


Nighttime

by hutchynstarsk



Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: Gen, Just a snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hutchynstarsk/pseuds/hutchynstarsk
Summary: Slice of life, no plot, just a scene I envisioned.
Kudos: 8





	Nighttime

**Author's Note:**

> original post: https://aliassmithjones.livejournal.com/124534.html

Heyes’ hair was fresh-dried and combed, feathery, not in his normal, somewhat slicked-back style. He smiled contentedly.  
  
“Ah, it’s nice to be clean, Kid.” He stretched out with his hands behind his head. He lay on top of the quilt, one ankle crossed over the other. His feet were bare, but otherwise he was fully dressed in fresh-washed, soft-from-long-wear clothes.  
  
Kid, feeling shiny and clean as well, couldn’t help smiling at him. He felt much as Heyes looked: freshly clean and comfortable. The difference was that he wore his long underwear and was climbing under the covers of his own bed. The quilt was in colors of red, white and blue. It was thick, comfortable, and frayed at the edges, the sheets clean and the bed soft. He was tired enough it would’ve felt good to sleep on a straw mat filled with bedbugs; this felt heavenly.  
  
“You stayin’ up, Heyes?” he asked, yawning, wondering how his partner could have any energy left at all.  
  
Heyes stretched a little on his own bed, indolent, cat-like. “Yeah. I thought I’d play some poker downstairs. Sure you don’t want to change your mind as well?”  
  
“For me, the winning hand is a good night’s sleep.” Kid pulled the quilt up to his chin.


End file.
